Light poles are typically secured to a concrete base that extends downwardly into the ground. Once the base has been formed, a light pole is secured to the base and extends upwardly therefrom. Bases for light poles must be substantial to support the weight of the light pole. Furthermore, because light poles are typically placed in locations where there is vehicular traffic, it is important that they be robust and able to withstand impacts from vehicles. Moreover, it is desirable for the bases for light poles to be aesthetically pleasing.
Typically, bases for light poles are formed by utilizing a disposable corrugated board tube. Since the corrugated board tube is disposable, it can only be used to form one base and hence is relatively expensive. Further, these corrugated tubes must be disposed of after use and that in and of itself is time consuming.